gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Roger Lodge
Roger Lodge (born March 12, 1960) is an American game show host, sports radio host, and actor. He is best known for hosting Blind Date from 1999-2006 and GSN's Camouflage in 2007. He has also hosted The Price is Right Live! at Harrah's Las Vegas. Life and career Lodge was born as Rogelio Chavez in Fontana, California and raised in Cerritos, California. Lodge's mother remarried Robert Lodge. Growing up Lodge was a star basketball guard at Cerritos High School where he was teammates with Ben Howland, and also played basketball at Whittier College. He played various minor roles in the entertainment industry for several years, most notably regular guest host for the program Talk Soup, and was John Stamos' roommate for eleven years. He also hosted his own half-hour weekly show for the Sci-Fi Channel revolving around science fiction news with roundtable discussion, entitled S.F. Vortex. Lodge's acting credits include appearances on the ABC sitcom Full House, CBS's Yes, Dear, and UPN's The Parkers. He also appeared in the Tony Scott film The Fan. Not of this Earth, 1988. From 1999 to 2006, Lodge was the host of the syndicated dating show Blind Date. Lodge has been the host of The Price Is Right Live! stage productions in Las Vegas, Nevada and Atlantic City, New Jersey and in July 2007, he began hosting a new game show called Camouflage on GSN. He also served as fill-in host for Jim Rome, on ESPN'S Jim Rome Is Burning in December 2007. He can now be heard hosting "The Sports Lodge" every morning on AM 830 KLAA. Lodge was also on That's So Raven; he played the host Rodney Rivers on TermiDate on That's So Raven. He also did a sport segment for the KTLA Morning News, until June 2012 when KTLA chose to end its relationship with AM 830. Lodge is an admitted sports trivia buff. From 2003 - 2005, Lodge hosted a local sports talk radio show on KMPC 1540 AM, "The Ticket", based in Santa Monica, California. Lodge is also a frequent guest on the ESPN show, Jim Rome Is Burning. Lodge also occasionally guest-hosts The Jim Rome Show on radio. In 2004, he hosted the ESPN game show ESPN Trivial Pursuit. In late 2005, Lodge joined station KLAC (aka AM 570 Sports) as a fill-in host. He also serves as the play-by-play announcer for the Gender Bowl. He attended Whittier College and played on the basketball team. Lodge won the Celebrity 3-Point Shootout during NBA All-Star Weekend, both in 2004 and 2005. He is currently doing the afternoon show on radio station KLAA (AM) AM 830, which is owned by the Los Angeles Angels of Anaheim baseball team and serves as their radio flagship station At the same time, he makes several appearances on truTV's The Smoking Gun Presents: World's Dumbest... as a commentator. Roger has begun shooting a new series, "Celebridate" for Mark Cuban's HDNet. Personal life Lodge is married to Pamela Paulshock and has two children, Peyton (b. 2004) and Alexandra (b. 2006). Lodge also has a son, Brandon, from a previous marriage and Brandon currently plays for the Cedar Rapids Kernels. In 2012, Lodge's older brother Steve ran for Anaheim City Council. Shows hosted * Blind Date * Camouflage * ESPN Trivial Pursuit * CelebriDate Category:Hosts Category:People Category:1960 Births